


一次旅行

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 一次旅行产生的意外。是少年的情欲，是朦胧的爱意。“如果你的旅行结束了，你还会记得我吗？”
Relationships: 金城碧海／宫里龙斗志
Kudos: 2





	一次旅行

一辆客车行驶在柏油马路上，车子有些掉漆的外皮反射着太阳的光辉，亮的刺眼。路边的树生的高高大大的，树皮泛着些许白灰色，上头宽阔的树叶干净的没有一丝灰尘，绿的纯粹。空气温热潮湿，带着点咸腥味，这是属于大海的味道。一股从海上吹来的热风顺着窗口向车内涌动，车里的年轻人们叽叽喳喳的吵闹得很。坐在后排靠着窗的碧海头靠在窗户半开的玻璃上向外看着，望着外面和大阪区别甚远的景色，感受着湿润的海风，深深的呼吸，仔细嗅闻着这空气中他并不熟悉的味道。  
这是碧海的高中最后一次修学旅行，这次旅行大概是最后一次老师和班里的同学能够全员在一起的活动了，这次旅行他们来到了冲绳。  
快要到达旅馆前，车里气氛变得更加热闹了，不过碧海倒是没什么感觉，也并没有表现的很激动。过十几分钟，车子停下了，停在了一栋小小的三层高的旅馆前。这旅馆外面是暗红色的墙皮，四周有几根巨大的柱子立在旅馆的四角，墙上的几扇窗户是方正的木框边的，上边有微微突起的龙纹。旅馆顶上的瓦片带着金色的细纹，房顶的底下，也是入口的顶上放着块牌匾，上面写着四个金灿灿的汉字，这里建筑的装修风格和本州的建筑大不相同，却也十分精美。  
下车前坐在前排的老师和同学们说着注意事项，叫学生们带好自己的物品到自己的房间收拾好再一起游玩。老师说完后，大家就一窝蜂似的跑进了旅馆，生怕耽误玩的时间。  
没一会儿很多同学就收拾的差不多了，叫着老师一起玩，老师却说自己一把老骨头了，就不和他们一起玩了。  
“谁说老师年纪大了的？我第一个不同意！”  
“对呀！对呀！老师你还年轻得很呢！”  
“来都来了，大家都毕业了，这最后一次老师就跟我们一起玩嘛！”  
“对呀！对呀！老师也是一起来玩的，怎么能就坐这休息呀！”  
……  
“好，好，好！一起一起！”老师也拗不过这么多同学，只能一边低头叹气一边笑着同意，而后一群同学蜂拥而上拉着老师去玩了。碧海的朋友也叫他一起，但是碧海不打算和他们一起去，婉拒了他们。碧海刚要走，一个女生就走到碧海的身前，她在车上坐在碧海的前排，在车上时就经常转头看向碧海，现在又脸红红的一副想要搭话的样子。  
“那个……碧海君……请问……那个……”那女生紧张的不敢抬头看向碧海，低头抓着衣角，说话声音抖的像是要哭似的。  
“嗯？请问有什么事吗？”碧海低头看她。  
“我……我……那个……啊！不好意思！”说着那女生拔腿就跑，倒是搞的碧海有点不知所措。  
“那女生肯定是喜欢你！啧啧啧，长的帅真好！”碧海的朋友抬手把胳膊搭在了碧海肩上，一边摇着头一边故作深沉的说。  
“哦。”碧海看了他一眼，转身离开。  
“嘿！干嘛就走了？”那男生看碧海走了一副壮士扼腕的样子，“要是我，这么可爱的女生，我肯定跟她在一起了！唉……怎么没人喜欢我呢？”男生低头嘀咕着回归到了大部队里。  
碧海漫无目的地走着，看着周围的景色，一股畅然若失的感觉涌入心头。走着走着，走了不知道多久，发现眼前变成了一片海滩。海滩上白色的细沙被海浪冲洗着，偶尔有一两只小螃蟹在沙滩上留下脚印，在这里感觉世界都变得安静了，耳边只有海浪冲洗沙滩的声音，还有海风抚过脸颊的细微声响。晴空万里，一切的颜色都如此的纯粹简单，舒服的让人想要倒在柔软的沙滩上，被阳光温柔的抚摸，被海浪轻哄入眠。  
“嗨！你好！”突然一个人影出现在了面前，碧海被吓了一跳，只见眼前这人不是很高，身材有些纤细，皮肤黑黑的，穿着一件红色的夏威夷衫，底下一件黑色的短裤，脚上穿人字拖。碧海又看向这人的脸，这人笑的十分灿烂，细细一看五官，发现这面孔生的十分精致，漆黑的眼瞳好像在闪闪发光。  
“哦，你好！”那人离碧海离得很近，碧海稍稍后退。  
“看样子你不是本地人呀！来这里旅游吗？”那人亮晶晶的眼睛盯着碧海。  
“额……是的，请问你是？”碧海感到一丝尴尬，从来都没见过这么自来熟的人，有点不知所措。  
“啊！不好意思，我叫宫里龙斗志！我没有恶意的！那个……你是来这修学旅行的学生吧，话说你们住的那家旅馆是我家开的哦！”他赶忙解释着自己没有恶意，说出了自己的名字，又说碧海住的是自家的旅馆。  
“嗯，你好。”碧海点了点头，想了想好像这家旅馆店主确实是姓宫里，而且周围也没什么其它人家，估计这人说得是真的。  
“你怎么来了这里？这里平常都没人来的。”他想了想又说：“啊！你还没告诉我你的名字呢！”  
“嗯？哦，我……我叫金城碧海。”碧海微微低头鞠躬。  
“干嘛这么客气！话说你怎么走到这来了？这里一直都只有我在这，没想到还会被别人找到这里。”  
“我……我就走走就到了这……”碧海想了想自己来的路上，好像确实走的都是很少有人会走的小路，而且来这里的路上还通过了一片树林，这里本来也是旅游的人比较少，也就这么一家旅馆。仔细一想自己怎么会走到这里了呢？想了会儿，碧海发现自己也忘了。  
“既然来了，你要一起玩吗？”宫里说着拿起一边安静地躺在沙滩上的冲浪板。  
“啊？我……我不会。”碧海摇着头。  
“我教你！你可是第一个找到这的人！”说着宫里就拉着碧海的手腕带着他往前走。  
“啊？不了，不了。”碧海赶忙拒绝。  
“来嘛，来嘛！平常都没人陪我玩的。”宫里说着还带点撒娇的意味。碧海还是第一次见到这么热情的人，而且居然对第一次见面的人撒娇，碧海有点懵。  
“等，等一下，现在好像没有浪吧！”碧海发现海上风平浪静，根本就没办法冲浪，正想逃走。  
“诶……我忘了……那……那我带你去捉螃蟹吧！捉到的可以自己吃！”宫里很快又燃起了热情，还没等碧海找理由走，拉着碧海就跑。  
“？？？”碧海现在满头问号的被他拽着跑，碧海发现这人个子不高力气倒是很大，拽着自己跑的可真快。  
“这，这，这可多螃蟹啦！”宫里拉着他跑了一会儿，跑到了一块石礁地，炫耀似的跟他说。  
“哦。”碧海被他拽的差点撞到他身上。  
“你怎么这么少话？多理理我嘛！不要这么冷淡嘛！”宫里看碧海少言寡语，又一直没什么表情，随即撅着嘴。  
“好。”碧海点点头。  
宫里看着他，想他怎么还是只回一个字，两个人大眼瞪小眼的，过了一会儿，宫里忍不住了，感觉这么会儿就好像过了一个世纪那么久，随即拉了拉碧海的手，“那……那捉螃蟹？”  
“嗯，好。”碧海想了想回了两个字。  
宫里撇撇嘴，告诉他哪里有螃蟹，要怎样捉，又给他做示范，很快就捉住了一只螃蟹。  
“这螃蟹好像不是很大……”  
“哪有那么多大螃蟹嘛！那些吃的很大的螃蟹很多都是养殖的。”  
“哦，不好意思。”  
……  
两人蹲在那里捉了得有一个多小时，宫里倒是捉到了不少螃蟹，而碧海一无所获。  
“哈哈，你好笨啊！螃蟹就在你眼前为什么还捉不住呀！哈哈哈！”宫里看着碧海笑的开心。  
“嗯……”碧海低着头。  
宫里看他好像不开心，拍拍他肩膀安慰他，“没关系的！下次会抓到的！嗯，哈哈哈！”说着还忍不住又笑了。  
“很好笑？”碧海抬头看着他。  
“嗯……下……下次会抓到的……不要生气嘛！”宫里小心翼翼的扯了扯碧海的衣角。  
“我没有生气，只是一只都捉不到稍微……嗯……”碧海有点泄气。  
“没关系，我捉到的给你吃！”宫里抱了抱碧海，拍了拍他后背。  
“嗯？没事……”还没等说完碧海的手机响了。  
“碧海，你在哪？怎么还不回来？老师很担心你，而且现在要吃晚饭了，你再不回来我就把你那份吃了。”手机里的声音是碧海朋友的声音。  
“哦，好，我马上回去。”碧海挂断了通话。  
“一起回去？”宫里戳了戳碧海的手臂。  
“嗯。”  
两人并肩走了回去，碧海拿着宫里捉的小螃蟹，宫里拿着他的冲浪板，天色也开始渐暗。  
走在路上宫里问他：“你晚上出来玩吗？那里晚上可漂亮啦！晚上去玩吗？去吗？去吗？”宫里一边说一边戳碧海。  
“晚上几点？”碧海任由他戳自己的手臂。  
“你同意啦？那吃完饭后就去吧！”宫里开心的说。  
“可以。”碧海觉得那里倒也不错，而且宫里还挺有意思的。  
宫里在路上开心的跟碧海说着很多事情，关于他怎么发现那里的，还有这里的历史和一些自己的事情，在中间也问着碧海关于碧海的事，聊着聊着时间过的很快，感觉刚过了一会儿就到了旅馆。  
宫里被自己妈妈叫去帮忙，碧海把螃蟹给了宫里，旅馆老板娘还说着麻烦碧海了，她这儿子烦人得很，多有叨扰了，宫里在那说他妈妈胡说，被他妈妈给带走了，他妈妈边走边说见笑了，碧海说着没关系，看着他们走了，也就去楼上吃饭了。  
“碧海你怎么现在才回来？”他朋友看着他说。  
“散步。”碧海拉开他旁边的椅子坐下了。  
“你散步散这么久？”他朋友撇着嘴。  
“嗯。”碧海说着开始吃饭。  
“嗯？”他一直看着碧海，皱着眉头打量碧海。  
“干嘛？”碧海瞥了他一眼。  
“啧啧啧，没事……”他又转头吃饭。  
碧海懒得理他，安心吃饭。  
吃完，他们回了自己的房间，他朋友问他：“打游戏吗？”  
“不玩。”碧海说着拿起外套，往外走。  
“那你去干嘛？”  
“散步！”碧海说着就往房间外走。  
“你是老头吗？怎么天天散步？啧啧啧！”他皱眉撇嘴看着碧海摇了摇头，一副孩子长大了没办法管了的样子。  
“你好像大妈！”碧海头也不回的撂下这话就走了。  
“嘿！你才大妈呢！呸！我自己玩！”  
碧海下楼又遇见了那女生。  
“碧……碧海君？那个……那个……请问……你去做什么呀？”那女生在碧海面前害羞的问着。  
“散步。”  
“啊！那……我……”  
“碧海！！！走吧！走吧！”宫里看见碧海就冲向了他，一把扑到了他身上的。  
“诶？”那女生吓了一跳。  
“啊！你好！”宫里向他打了声招呼。  
“你能不能先下来……”碧海叹了口气。  
“哦，哦！”宫里跳了下来。  
“你……碧……碧海君……忙的话……那……那我……我先走了……不好意思……”那女生脸红着跑了。  
“诶？那女生怎么回事？”宫里疑惑地看着那女生，又看了看碧海。  
“走吧！”碧海拽了拽宫里。  
“哦！走吧！走吧！”宫里反过来拉着碧海往外走。  
走在路上，黑夜的景色与白日大不相同，树叶被晚风吹得沙沙作响，天空中星星点点的星星一闪一闪的，圆圆的月亮挂在天上散发着光辉，空气中一如既往的带着海水的咸腥，气温微微降低，海风都带着一丝丝凉意。  
“冷吗？”碧海看着还穿着下午那身衣服的宫里，拿着手里的外套给宫里。  
“嗯？不冷，没事！”宫里没有接过他的外套。  
“确定？”碧海抬了抬眉看着他，还是塞了衣服到他手里。  
“嗯……有点吧……”宫里不好意思的接过了衣服，挠了挠脑壳。  
碧海看着他笑了一声，宫里看着他瞪大了眼睛，“你还会笑？”  
“我为什么不会笑？”  
“额……也对哦……”宫里想了想自己也才认识他，怎么就能断定他不会笑呢？  
“你不穿吗？”  
“哦，哦……”说着宫里穿上了他的外套。  
“好大！”宫里穿上惊呼一声。  
“嗯？”  
“不是……我说衣服好大！”宫里赶忙摇了摇手。  
“呵呵……你还挺有趣的。”碧海捂着嘴笑，看着这件在他身上显得很肥大的衣服把他的手都挡住了，觉得有点可爱。  
宫里不好意思地挠挠头。  
走了一会儿，到了下午的那片沙滩。沙滩上的白沙反射着微弱的光，海水波光粼粼的，冲刷着沙滩，黑夜的景色比之白日更显静谧，多了一份神秘，石堆里的小螃蟹悄悄的探出头，不小心碰倒了一块小石头，赶忙又缩回了身子，在他一旁沉睡的海螺一动不动。碧海感到海风在衣服上掠过，头发被晚风吹起，在脸上轻轻的蹭着，微微发痒。  
“这里真美……”碧海闭着眼睛感受海风的吹拂。  
“我带你去个好地方！跟我走！”宫里拽了拽碧海的衣袖，对着碧海招手。碧海跟着他一起走，踩在柔软的沙滩上，细沙还带着白日储存的温度，柔软温暖。  
他们走过了很长一段路，走到了一个小小的山洞，山洞带着丝丝凉气，上面有细小的水珠，上面还有湿滑的苔藓。他们走进这小小的山洞，里面却一点都不暗，甚至有点点光亮。碧海发现周围墙壁上有一些闪闪发光的石头。  
“这是？”  
“好看吧！这里有些小石头会发光！”宫里高兴的说。  
“嗯，好看！”碧海也不禁感到了震撼。  
宫里牵着碧海的手带着碧海向前走，“小心，要跟好我，这里有水，不要摔倒了！”  
碧海老实的跟着宫里向前走。  
走了一会到了尽头，尽头有一水潭，里面的水清澈见底，周围全是闪亮的石头，发着莹莹的蓝绿色的光芒，照亮了整个洞穴。碧海看呆了，宫里看着碧海看呆的表情骄傲的笑着说：“厉害吧！嘿嘿！”  
“厉害！你怎么发现的这个地方？”碧海呆呆地问他。  
“这个还是我小时候发现的呢！我的秘密基地！”  
碧海看着这里低下身蹲下捡起了一块石头，拿在手里仔细端详，真的是在发光。  
“这里的石头你可以带回去当纪念哦！”  
两人在这洞穴四处看看摸摸的，碧海又顺手拿了几个石头收了起来。  
“这里还有什么好玩的地方吗？”碧海转头问宫里。  
“哈哈，有！想玩的话我带你玩！”  
“真的？”碧海看着宫里。  
“真的！”  
“谢谢！”  
两人相视一笑。在洞穴探险之后又回到沙滩，脱了鞋子走在沙滩上，海水冲洗着两人的脚踝。  
宫里向海里走了走，俯身用手捧起一捧水就往碧海身上泼。碧海被泼了个错不急防，身上都湿了，宫里在一旁开怀大笑，碧海看了看身上的衣服，又看了看宫里，也开始跟他玩了起来。  
两人玩的身上都是水，湿漉漉的，晚风一吹都打了喷嚏。  
“不玩了，不玩了！”宫里连忙摆手说着。  
“你泼完我就不玩了？”碧海看着他往他身前凑。  
“诶……我……”宫里看这体型差觉得自己是打不过他了，摆着手往后退，向沙滩上走。  
一只小螃蟹路过，悲惨地被踩了一脚，宫里一下滑倒了。  
“靠！”宫里叫出了声，碧海一看伸手抓他，宫里也伸手想要拽住碧海，可惜没拽住，一下倒在了沙滩上，碧海也因为想拽他不稳的倒了下去。  
“靠！疼！你……你压到了……我的……鸡……鸡了……”碧海倒在了他身上，宫里叫了一声，因为碧海的腿压到了他的下面脆弱的某地，宫里痛得捂着下面。  
“不……不好意思……”碧海连忙起身，又伸手打算拉宫里起来。  
“等等……”宫里捂着下面，眼角都流出了一点眼泪。  
“哦，好……”碧海又把伸出去的手收了回来，坐在一边等了一会儿，宫里伸手，碧海也就把他拉了起来，宫里倒在他怀里，头靠在他怀里，双手捂着下面。  
“我要那把那只螃蟹煮了！！！嘶……”宫里大声地喊着，又不小心牵到了痛处。碧海虚抱着他，拍了拍他后背。  
“不好意思……”碧海有点愧疚。  
“那只螃蟹呢？”宫里愤怒的说着。  
“额，没被你踩死吗？”碧海四处看了看，并没有螃蟹的尸体。  
“难道跑了？被成年人踩一脚都没事，这螃蟹也是挺强的……”碧海在心里稍微觉得这螃蟹有点厉害。  
“你现在能起来吗？”碧海小心的拉着宫里起来。  
“好痛！气死我了！臭螃蟹！”宫里朝着那早不知道跑哪去了的螃蟹生着闷气。  
“要不先回去？”碧海小心的问着他。  
“嗯……”宫里不开心的跟着他走。  
两人刚在那一倒身上彻底湿透了，衣服紧紧的贴着身体，微凉的空气吹得人瑟瑟发抖。宫里身上衣服都贴在身上，那件碧海的上衣浸了水之后显得更长了，衣袖里的手被挡住，只露出了一点点手指，衣服下摆盖着屁股，下身的短裤紧紧地贴在腿上，勾勒出纤细的腿型。碧海看着说了声，“好瘦！”宫里抬头亮晶晶的眼睛看着他带点疑惑。  
“靠！”碧海看着宫里小小的身躯缩在他的外套里，短裤下露出纤细的腿，身上湿漉漉的，头发甚至滴着水，那双漂亮的眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己，身子靠着在自己身上，碧海发现自己好像突然心跳加快，脸色发红。  
“怎么了？”宫里看着他歪了歪头。  
“没……没什么……”碧海觉得幸亏现在是晚上，夜色下什么都不甚清晰，自己的慌张和脸红宫里看不到。  
走回去的路上碧海脑子里乱乱的，宫里一路上在那里说了很多，碧海都不记得他说了什么。走回了旅馆，宫里妈妈狠狠的说了他一顿，宫里低头受训，宫里妈妈给碧海赔不是，让他们洗了澡换了衣服。在房间里碧海他朋友还问了他是怎么回事，碧海只是告诉他摔了一跤，后来他朋友也没多问。洗完碧海下楼，宫里妈妈端了螃蟹出来给他吃。  
“这还是我捉的呢！把你们这些臭螃蟹都吃了！”宫里生气的看着这些螃蟹，宫里妈妈看着他拍了他的头。  
“不好意思，给你添麻烦了！”宫里妈妈给碧海赔着不是。  
“没事没事，宫里没错，是我想让他带我去玩的！”碧海连忙解释。  
两人又是说了很久，宫里妈妈终于走了，两人一起吃那些螃蟹。宫里拨了一个蟹腿给碧海，碧海看着他领口稍微露出一点胸口，眼睛清澈纯粹，满是笑意地看着自己，递过了一块拨好的蟹腿，感觉自己心又被击中了。  
“谢……谢谢……”碧海不好意思地接过了蟹腿，宫里开心地吃了不少，碧海没吃多少，光看宫里了。  
“你怎么吃这么少？都被我吃了，待会儿我妈又要骂我了！”宫里看着桌子上的残局。  
“唉……等等，我收拾！要不又要被骂了！”宫里看碧海要收拾，赶忙制止了他，自己收拾了起来。  
“哦……”碧海在那看着宫里，心想怎么现在越看他越觉得可爱……  
“早点休息吧！碧海！”宫里催他去睡觉，不一会儿，宫里妈妈也出来了，让他先去睡觉，衣服会洗好给他的。碧海只得答应了，回了楼上。  
“你身上一股螃蟹味！”他的朋友，现在也是舍友，看他进门就眯着眼在他身上嗅来嗅去。  
“干吗？睡觉！”碧海有点尴尬的推了他一把，倒自己床上不理他。  
“有事情！啧啧啧！”他朋友看他吐槽着。  
碧海倒在床上，脑子里都是刚才湿漉漉的宫里，喂自己吃螃蟹的宫里，想的睡不着觉。


End file.
